


Dangerous and Moving

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Reaper!Bones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Centuries after Olduvai, a cure was found for the mutated victims of C-24, if their body was not destroyed. Reaper finds this out and uses it to his advantage. Join the reunited RRTS team as they cope with life aboard the Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous and Moving

 Leonard McCoy sighed as he collapsed infront of his computer after a long day. He was exhausted. He had just came back from an away mission to a completely-not-hostile-whatsoever-planet. He had beamed down with a second away team when there was a distress call from the first one. He helped save the others and then had to go with Jim, Spock, and Sulu to rescue Scotty from some natives who then fed him to a Venus Flytrap like plant. He had to pull the poor Scot out from the plant by his feet and then rush him to sickbay to treat any injuries dealt by the acid. All of his clothes had been eaten by the acid. Strangly, other than the loss of his clothes, he was uninjured whatsoever. Scotty had been setting off his C-24 enhanced Spidey Senses ever since he had appeared with Jim during that whole Nero fiasco.

 

"Leonard, it's me..." A voice cut in. Leonard sighed and walked to the door. He opened it to reveal Scotty, looking at the ground nervously. The Scot had been embarrassed when he woke up to find all his clothes eaten by acid. He was now dressed in way that no one, not even Keenser, had seen him dressed like. It was a pair of well-worn, faded blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a faded logo on it that was too large for the small man, a wpair of well worn, military issue black combat boots, and a leather jacket in his hand. "May I come in? I need to talk to you about something really important." Leonard motioned for him to come in as he stepped back. The younger Scot sat down on the couch across from an armchair, which Leonard sat down in.

 

"Spill. What's a matter?" Leonard said, mentally preparing himself for maybe some therapy and maybe cracking a few heads if this was about how certain people had been giving the egineer some problems. Jim was not happy about reports he had gotten about how some certain Security personell had been harrassing the Scot.

 

"I'm going to Olduvai." The Scot said bluntly. Leonard blinked for a second and then his eyes widened.

 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO THAT FUCKING PLACE FOR!?" Leonard yelled. "THERE WAS PEOPLE KILLED THERE BY AN ESCAPED SCIENCE EXPIRAMENT AND THERE'S NO TELLING IF THERE'S STILL EXPIRAMENTS THERE!" He was scared, no terrified, for the Scot.

 

"I know. That's why I'm going down there. To see if anything's still there." The Scot said quietly. "I knew you needed to know that I was going, Reaper, so I told  you."

 

"Why? Just why Scotty?" Leonard ignored the fact that he knew that he was Reaper. "You're basically commiting suicide." Leonard scrubbed a hand over his face. Scotty handed Leonard a PADD. The doctor took it and saw a file like was kept for Stahl by the UAC.

 

 

 

_Test Subject: 254_

_Subject Serial: 5565566565_

_Name: Scott, Montgomery Ronan_

_Birthdate:  July 31, 2033_

 

Leonard's eyes widened even more. He stopped reading and looked at the Scot who was looking everywhere but at him.

 

"I was at Olduvai when Stahl broke loose." Was all Scotty said.

 

"I never saw you." Leonard said.

 

"Your CO did. I was pale and kinda glowing. Looked like a ghost." Scotty replied. "I escaped before Stahl left Mars and I snuck out of the quarentine."

 

"Why were you a test subject? What were you testing?" Leonard asked.

 

"C-24, I was kidnapped and my parents murdered." Scotty replied. "My adopted brother was sent to another faculty. I found him years after."

 

"No wonder why you've been setting off my C-24 Spidey Senses." Leonard mumbled.

 

"There's also something else you should know." Scotty finally looked at Leonard. "Your CO could have surived the grenade. My brother figured out what was needed to stabilize the C-24.... I wanted to know if... if your CO is still alive and not blown to pieces... do you want me to use the stabilizer?" Leonard was blindsided by the question. There was a way for Sarge to come back to him. Possibly the rest of the team too!

 

"Yes. Also, there's some other guys, my team, can you bring them back if they're dead?" Leonard asked.

 

"Theoretically, yes. Garuntee, no. Will I try? Yes." Scotty replied. Leonard pulled the Scot into a tight hug.

 

"Thank you." He whispered. Scotty returned the hug.

 

* * *

 

Scotty took a deep breath as he stepped into the Olduvai faculty. He raised the flashlight up and noted the animalistic eyes staring at him. His hand flew to the pistol in his thigh-holster. It was the one he had when he was with the IMF. He unholstered it and cautiously started for the eyes.

 

"Sergeant Asher Mahonin, if that is you, I ask you to show yourself." Scotty said, tone level and carried all the authority of a Commander giving an order to his soldiers. Scotty waited until a mutated man stepped into the light of his flashlight. "I am Lieutenant-Commander Montgomery Scott of the _USS Enterprise_. I wish to ask you some ques-" Scotty was cut short as Sarge lunged for him. Scotty ducked and pulled out one of the 'antidotes' he had prepared. He slipped it into his pistol and waited until Sarge was lunging at him again to fire. The antidote hit the former marine in the shoulder and sent him flying back. He collapsed into a heap against the wall. Scotty walked over and knelt beside him. The antidote was fast working and he could see the mutated parts shifting back into human parts. He waited a few more minutes before pulling out a hypospray and jabbing it into his neck. The man woke with a growl of pain.

 

"Welcome back to being a human, Sergeant Mahonin." Scotty smirked. "Or, at least, as much as human you can get with C-24 in your system."

 

"Who the fuck are you?" He growled.

 

"Lieutenant-Commander Montgomery Scott of the _USS Enterprise_." Scotty replied.

 

"Navy?" He grunted.

 

"Starfleet. I did have a friend in the Navy SEALS though." Scotty replied. "Closest thing to the military I've been in is Starfleet."

 

"What is Starfleet? Why are you here?" Sarge growled.

 

"A program made by the United Federation of Planets to explore space, discover new life forms, and, when needed, fight the battles in space that arrise. Very hard to get into. Then you have to go to a special acadamy in San Fransisco for a few years to be trained to go into space." Scotty replied. "As for my reasons for being here, I was sent to see if there's anything still here. That's my main mission. I did, however, take on another mission to be done before I leave here as a favor for my friend. Use a stabilizer my previously SEALS friend invented to un-mutate you, if you were still alive from that grenade blast, and try to bring back the rest of the RRTS team to life, un-mutated, and then bring you to the _Enterprise_."

 

"Who?" Sarge frowned.

 

"A man who's been greiving for over two centuries at the loss of his family and friends. Especially the fact that he was forced to kill you." Scotty said. Sarge's eyes widened.

 

"Reaper." He breathed.

 

"Yep." Scotty nodded. "He misses you, alot."

 

"Why did you come here alone, if Reaper was there? Why didn't he stop you?" Sarge frowned. That didn't make sense.

 

"I was ordered here. I made sure he didn't come. Also, there's the fact that he's the Cheif Medical Officer and as such is needed in sickbay practically twenty-four-seven. The guy barely gets a break." Scotty growled.

 

"The captain ordered you here alone?" Sarge looked at him wierdly.

 

"Hell no. Jim was _pissed_ that I was ordered off his ship. If it hadn't been for a pissed off Spock, or at least the Vulcan equivilant of being pissed off, holding Jim back from going ape shit on the Admirals, Jim would've gotten several reprimands for gross insubordination." Scotty laughed. "Reaper yelled at me when I told him I was going to Olduvai. I finally got him to stop being as worried about me as he was when I showed him an old file kept on me."

 

"What file?" Sarge frowned. "An old UAC one?"

 

"Yeah." Scotty pulled the PADD out of his jacket pocket and showed it to him.

 

 

_Test Subject: 254_

_Subject Serial: 5565566565_

_Name: Scott, Montgomery Ronan_

_Birthdate:  July 31, 2033_

 

 

 

"What were you testing?" Sarge looked at him.

 

"C-24. And before you ask, I was at Olduvai when you came, you saw me. I was the small pale and glowing figure that looked like a ghost. I escaped the Mars side before Stahl came to Nevada and slipped through the quarentine. I was kidnapped, my parents murdered, my adoptive brother taken to another faculty while I was sent to Olduvai, and he was the SEALS guy, testing same thing, found him later years after while we were both IMF spies, and he was the one who invented the stabilizer." Scotty breathed. "Have you anymore unspoken questions?"

 

"Nope, that pretty much answers them." Sarge says as he stands up. "Wait, the team is dead, will however you plan to bring them back work?"

 

"Theorectically, it should work. Garunteed to work? No. Will I try? Yes." Scotty replied as he made a scan of the room. He cocked back his pistol and started down a hallway. "If you have to call my name at anypoint in the forseeable, distant, whatever future, please do not call me Monty. I hate that. I prefer Scotty or Scott, but you could come up with a name and call me that if you want, just not Monty."

 

"Got it." Sarge nodded. They travelled in silence until they reached a corridor that was spattered with blood.

 

"Heh... I remember this place. I went ape shit here on my kidnappers." Scotty smirked. They went past there until they reached the infirmiry. There were multiple bodies laying there on some of the beds as well as a pile of guns on the ground.

 

"That's the team." Sarge mumbled. Scotty nodded.

 

"Which ones had C-24 already in them?" Scotty asked.

 

"The two on the left." Sarge replied.

 

"Why don't you get your gun and I'll handle this." Scotty said noticing the barely preceptible tremble of the Marine's body. He nodded and strode to the pile of weapons. Scotty turned to the first one, a white male with what looked like a bullet wound in his head. _Suicide to protect the still survivng Marines and Reaper's sister._ Scotty's brain supplied. He pulled out an antidote and injected it into the dead Marine. He stood there for a moment until the man's eyes flew open. He bolted up and looked around.

 

"What just happened?" The guy said.

 

"I just revived you from where you commited suicide over two centuries ago." Scotty replied. The man snapped his head to look at him.

 

"Who are you?" The man growled.

 

"Lieutenant-Commander Montgomery Scott of the _USS E_ _nterprise_. No, I'm not Navy, I am Starfleet. Sarge is here, but Reaper is not. He is on the _Enterprise_ just off planet. I will take you to him after I complete my missions. No, the captain did not send me here, the Admirals did. I tested C-24 as a thirteen year old, I was at Olduvai when you came, Sarge was the only one who saw me, I escaped Mars before Stahl and I slipped through the quarentine in Navada. I was kidnapped, parents murdered, my adoptive brother was tested with C-24 as well and also escaped. He was Navy SEALS and I reunited with him years after Olduvai. No, you will not mutate. I used a stabilizer that he invented to revive you without the possiblilty of mutation. You are superhuman like me and Reaper were when the C-24 finished its work on us." Scotty breathed.

 

"Okay." He blinked. "What's your missions?"

 

"Scout out Olduvai and see if there's anything still here. If there is, kill it. But I'm ignoring the second part of that mission partly for the benefit of a mutual friend, Reaper. The second mission was given to me by Reaper. That was to bring back his team, un-mutated, and alive, if possible." Scotty said. "Corporal Eric Fantom, if I'm right?"

 

"Yeah. So why are people wanting this place scouted out?" Goat frowned.

 

"The most of the Admirality are shitheads. They're wanting to reopen Olduvai to scientists. I think that that's a fucking stupid idea. History's just gonna repeat itself and with way more drastic consequences seeing as multiple alien species are going be involved. There's gonna be inter-galactic war and Earth won't stand a chance. It's like combining the World Wars, Eugenic Wars, every other war in Earth's history and multiplying it times ten." Scotty said. "Even with what the UAC was going for in its expiriments, Earth can't stand against the Klingons, Romulans, Andorians, the few Vulcans left, and everyother Alien race combined. They're dozens of planets. We're just one. I plan to, once we're out of here, dedonate explosives I'm setting up and blow this faculty to kingdom come. Consequences be damned." Scotty crossed his arms.

 

"Direct disobediance?" Goat and Sarge frowned.

 

"Not exactly. I was a spy for the Impossible Mission Force once upon a time. I learned how to get around certain parameters of missions." The Scot smirked. "I made a point to the Admirality that it might not be possible to reopen Olduvai cause of what may be inside and I might not be able to clear out everything. Admiral Pike, a close ally of all aboard the _Enterprise_ , smiled like he knew that I was going to blow the place up and gave me the go ahead, with the other Admirals, to destroy the place if I had to. He is one of the few non-shithead Admirals." Scotty said. He turned to the next body, another white male. He pulled out another anitdote and injected it. Goat got up and moved to get his weapon. The man shot up after a few moments and opening his eyes.

 

"Where the hell am I?" He started to look widly around. His eyes landed on Goat and Sarge.

 

"Olduvai Infirmiry." Scotty replied. He whipped around to look at the Scot.

 

"Who the hell are you?" He snapped.

 

"Lieutenant-Commander Montgomery Scott of the _USS E_ _nterprise_. No, I'm not Navy, I am Starfleet. Sarge and Goat are here, but Reaper is not. He is on the _Enterprise_ just off planet. I will take you to him after I complete my missions. No, the captain did not send me here, the Admirals did. I tested C-24 as a thirteen year old, I was at Olduvai when you came, Sarge was the only one who saw me, I escaped Mars before Stahl and I slipped through the quarentine in Navada. I was kidnapped, parents murdered, my adoptive brother was tested with C-24 as well and also escaped. He was Navy SEALS and I reunited with him years after Olduvai. No, you will not mutate. I used a stabilizer that he invented to revive you without the possiblilty of mutation. You are superhuman like me and Reaper were when the C-24 finished its work on us." Scotty breathed. He blinked.

 

"How long will the missions take?" He asked.

 

"Around two hours or so. I have no intentions on doing what the Admirals actually wanted. No, I am not disobeying orders. I was given permission to blow this place up, if I couldn't clear the place out. I had planned to blow this place up anyway, but I'm postponing it so I can get the entire RRTS team here to Reaper on the _Enterprise_." Scotty said. He then sent him to get his weapon and stand with Goat and Sarge while revived the rest of the team. It took a lot of explaining and repeating the same thing over and over. Finally everyone was revived and he sent them towards the Ark where they were gonna wait for him to set the charges and then join them. He arrived there after about an hour and a half.

 

"Can we get off of this hell hole now?" Duke asked.

 

"Yeah." Scotty pulled out his communicator. "Scotty to _Enterprise._ Beam me and seven others with me up. Then, once we're all aboard, blow the charges." They were on the transporter pad within seconds.

 

"Glad you're back, Scotty! We were really worried!" A yellow shirted guy said from the console.

 

"Thanks, Pavel. Where's Bones and Jim?" Scotty smiled as he stepped off the pad.

 

"Conference Room Eight. They said to send you and the guys you're bringing back there." The guy chirped. Scotty clapped him on the shoulder and motioned for the Marines to follow him. They were halfway there when a green skinned girl and what looked like a small human shaped rock came running down the hall.

 

"SSSSCCCCOOOOTTTYYYY!" The girl shrieked as she nearly tackled him. "YOU'RE BACK!!!!"

 

"Gaila!" Scotty laughed. The rock guy barreled into the Scot's legs. "Keenser!" He laughed again. "I'm fine. You don't have to worry."

 

"Missed you." The rock guy replied. "Scared you were gonna die."

 

"Wasn't gonna die. Can you guys let up a bit? Can't breathe and Jim wants to see me." He patted each of their heads. They let go, or at least the girl did, the rock guy just let go of one of his legs and held onto the material of the Scot's pant leg. They walked with him chattering about warp cores and life support, stuff the Marines didn't understand. They entered this large conference room where they froze when they saw their missing teammember leaning against a table chatting with a blonde haired guy in a yellow shirt and a black haired pointy eared blue shirt like he was wearing. He turned to look at them and smiled at the Scot.

 

"Welcome back, nice light show." He smirked.

 

"Thanks, I tried my best. Also, Mission Accomplished." Scotty bowed.

 

"I thought you hated that saying." The bonde yellow shirted guy raised his eyebrow.

 

"Ethan _did_ say it too many times, but I felt this moment needed it." Scotty shrugged. The missing Marine was staring at the seven Marines, smile growing each second.

 

"Scotty, once again, you have pulled a miracle out of your ass." He beamed.

 

"Technically, my friend pulled the miracle out of his ass and gave it to me for use." Scotty pointed out.

 

"Shut up and take the compliment." He rolled his eyes.

 

"I don't do _that_ many miracles." Scotty mumbled, blushing slighty.

 

"Yes you do." A dark haired, dark skinned girl walked into the room. "Also, me and you need to have a little chat after this little conference is over, okay Sweetie?"

 

"It's not about Cupcake is it?" He asked.

 

"Yes. You're not getting out of this." The girl said.

 

"Nyota..." He groaned.

 

"Nope, don't wanna hear it." She held up her hand.

 

"Also, don't look to us for help." Reaper said. "We're getting tired of his shit and in order to get him off this damn ship, we need your accounts. Afterall, you're his main target." The Marines were confused. What was going on?

 

"Why don't you just kill him already? Save you guys alot of trouble." Scotty mumbled.

 

"He and his cronies give you any more trouble," Reaper began.

 

"Heads will roll." Yellow shirt blondie continued.

 

"Consequences be damned." Nyota finished. "We'll set Bones on them and, for a doctor, he is surprisingly good at inflicting pain and killing."

 

"My nickname before Bones was Reaper. That has got to tell you something about my past." Reaper snorted.

 

"As in the Grim Reaper?" Blondie asked.

 

"You were named for the Terran Angel of Death?" The black haired pointy eared guy asked. "Given your current profession, that does not make sense, unless a startling number of your patients-"

 

"Very few of my patients died on my watch, ya pointy eared, green blooded hobgoblin!" Reaper snapped. "It was a play on my last name and deadly aim that Reaper was my Handle ID. I was born John Grimm."

 

"Reaper? Even with your last name as Grimm and your apparent talent at killing, why?" The, the Marines were just gonna call him Space Elf, Space Elf asked.

 

"We were Marines, not poets." Sarge replied, with a hint of humor in his voice. The Space Elf turned to regard them.

 

"Hey Spock, Admiral Pike needed us to get those complaints 'bout Cupcake to him. Let's get the video proof together." The Blondie grabbed the Space Elf's arm and pulled him out of the room. The green skinned girl, Gaila, and the rock guy, Keenser, and Nyota tugged Scotty out of the room, leaving Reaper alone with his former team.

 

"Pike better do what the correct Starfleet authorities should've done, else no one's finding those bastards' bodies." Reaper growled as he watched them pull Scotty out of the door.

 

"Story there?" Sarge asked.

 

"Not really. Just the Head of Security and his cronies have decided that for whatever reason, he's gonna harrass Scotty. He's not the only victim, but the main one." He replied. "Takes alot of self-control to not to kill the bastards. Be easier if I had a gun to clean, but we use phasers, guns that use energy instead of bullets, and you can't take those apart without blowing yourself up." Reaper replied. "Don't know why Scotty doesn't just beat their asses. He could do it, even not C-24 enhanced. Trained by an assassin as a kid before he was kidnapped by the UAC."

 

"Can you explain what has happened over the course of the apparent two centuries?" Sarge asked.

 

"Where do you want me to start?" Reaper asked.

 

"Why aren't you with your sister?" Duke asked. The unspoken; _figured you would've given her C-24 before she died,_ lingered in the air.

 

"UAC sent a hit squad after us. She didn't survive their interest, though, neither did they." Reaper replied tensely.  


End file.
